Chrono Clepsydra
This profile is information about the fictional wrestler, Chrono Clepsydra. *Chrono Clepsydra is an active wrestler, and is a current free agent to multiple federations. He's the God of Time, and his portrayal of that is that he seems always to be in the right time for oppuritunities, and use of "mystical" powers, ring prowless and prescene seems to make him 'Godly' he sees everyone and everyone below him. He's an Arrogant, Power-hungry, intelligent, rich and extremely cunning, Chrono is a man who seeks power and domination over the wrestling world, all for his own gain. He has a habit of destroying an opponent mentally as well as physically, a trait that his wife Yukari "Yuke" Clepsydra has adapted. Most of the time titles don't mean anything to him, and it's more of the opponent that holds the title rather than the title itself. Chrono natural born leadership abilities has lead him to have been affiliated with (and/or Created/Helped create) The Tap Out Mafia, Team Carnage, Velocity, Bloody Carnage Mafia, Dementium Pantheon, Ragnarok and various other factions. * ---- General Facts *6'8" *280 lbs *Age: Unknown Nationality= Chronian-Selegarian. Hometown = Kurolime Village, Sevvi Selegaria (Isles of Selegaria) Resides from = The End of Time Year Debuted = 1995, 2003 on Gaia, 2005 re-debuted on Gaia Size = Heavyweight Style = Entertainer, Technician, Striker, Psychopath, brawler Classification = Striker, Technical, Psychopath, Entertainer Tag Teams and Stables: Team Carnage (EEW, ICW, EWA)Chrono Clepsydra, Yuke ClepsydraNina Royale/Dr. Karla Sofen/Menace, Toxin, Nuke FusionTravis Nightsky, Matt Draven (ICW), Claire HawkinsLauri Henry/Karen Attawood, Chase FusionThe Manhattan Project, Roxxie InkHumberto Hernandez, Bianca Attwood Tap-Out Mafia (EEW/EWA)Nuke FusionMatt Seraph / Jason Beyers (2011)Kai LaneMatt Shanahan (2011) Team Kogarasumaru (Asylum)Chrono Clepsydra, Eon Darkheart, Nina Royale Brothers of Devastation (Asylum, EWA, Mayhem)Chrono Clepsydra & Eon Darkheart Team Xv-treme (EWA)Chrono Clepsydra, Poetik, Ezekiel, Duke Eclipse, Yuke Bloody Carnage Mafia (Gaia)Chrono, Snypa Rifle, Pimpin, Nuke Fusion, Kelly King 2.0, Yuke, Marxx, Harli, Nina Royale, Duane Wages, Damian Le, Matt Shanahan Dementium Pantheon (Wrestler Unstoppable)Chrono, Hunter Sullivan, Marxxus (Marxx), Kiske (K-Dogg), Sweet Kisses, Justin Amaze, Matt Stone, CJ Cloud (Creeker), The Next Conspiracy (Jacob Figgins) RagnarokChrono Clepsydra, Matt Shanahan, Nuke FusionKid Omega, Sarah Skye, Dallas Cruz VelocityNuke Fusion, Kyle Dracious, Brantley Summers (EEW), Kid Omega, Arc Celestial, Nikki Blade, Justin Amaze, Alastor Adonilm FamilyIcicle Queen' Glacia Darkheart - Sister in Law''Crimson Goddess' Yukari Clepsydra - Wife'Zephyr King' Eon Darkheart - Brother in law Karla Sofen/Nina Royale - Best Friend, lover Eras Clepsydra - Daughter, 13Kurone Clepsydra - Sister (twin)C.H.R.O.N.O - CloneAeternus Clepsydra - Brother (Twin), Whereabouts unknownPhoenixfire - wife (WWFG)----'' EWA *In their first Monday show, Chrono was stripped of his Undisputed title. After demanding the title back from Commissioner Jim Furry, he was confronted by the L.E. Champion Ezekiel. Prompting a Fullmetal Mayhem Match later in the evening. During the match, Chrono and Ezekiel dragged Furry into the ring, and was placed through multiple tables. Chrono then put Furry in a sharpshooter *The next night on Last Exile Wrestling (L.E.W)branch of EWA Ezekiel fought Jakk in an hardcore match, however he was blindsided by Lon a member of Evolutia X, and Jakk's tag team partner. With Chrono's help, Ezekiel was victorious in the match. Chrono would later fight Lon that night in a Barbwired Massacre Match. Chrono would wrap barbwire around a table, and place Lon on top of it. Nailing Lon with a chair shot and placing the chair on top of Lon. Leaping off of the top rope, Chrono would hit a shooting star stomp into Lon. The table shattered under their weight, and both men would fall toward the ground. Staggering Chrono manages to drag Lon to the ring, and nailed his End of Time to Lon on a chair, and place him in the Dreamscape for the win. After the match Chrono would carry Lon toward a dumpster. Poetik nailing Lon with his Mirage kick into the dumpster. Chrono sets the dumpster on fire. Chrono and Poetik quickly formed the new team of Xvtreme, and the celebrated with the crowd. *The next show Impact Chrono would receive a title match, and during an Improt Street fight between him, Grievous and Gash. Chrono would connect with the End of Time to Grievous on a car, and successfully gain The EWA Heavyweight Championship around his waist. *Chrono was put to the test at the Pay Per View Show "Testament" where he had to defend his World Title against Lon in a Buried alive match, he also teamed up with Poetik in a Fullmetal Mayhem Style Tag Team Championship Match against Evolutia X (Lon and Grievous) After physically exuasting Evolutia X in previous matches. Chrono and Poetik quickly win the EWA Tag Team Titles after Chrono piledrove Lon through a table from a ladder, and Poetik climbing the ladder for the belts. Later that night Chrono would successfully retain his title in his buried alive match against Lon after a devastating chokeslam in to the empty grave. *After a hiatus of 8 Months Evolutia Wrestling Association would come back in its next Pay per View "Hour Glass Road" *Chrono successfully won his World Title Match against Canti, however Poe's tag team belt would be found in the ring with Poe nowhere in sight. Chrono would be forced into a Tag Team Championship match carrying both the Tag Team Titles, however Chrono successfully defended them against Jakk and Marik the new Evolutia X. Chrono was later shown in the locker room carrying one of the Tag Team Title Belts, and the EWA Heavyweight title. He carries them both to this day. ---- One Night Only *On 9-26-07, History was made during a "Winner Take All Match" Between current EWA Heavyweight Champion, and EWA Tag Team Champion, Chrono Clepsydra and LEW World Heavyweight Champion, Duke Eclipse as the two battled for well over an hour. Chrono would get the pin with his signature move 'End of Time' after the match he was awarded the KWL World Heavyweight Title, and became it's first ever champion. ---- Mayhem *Oct 01, 2007, angered for the fact that he wasn't in a match during their ppv, Chrono challenged the Mayhem Heavyweight Champion, Shadow to a match. Shadow accepted, and opted for the stipulation of a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. This match so far was the only one Chrono didn't bring all of his titles to the ring. The duo fought for over an hour and a half, before Chrono would get the win after hitting Shadow with his signature move 'End of Time' into two tables off the ladder, and then an 'Obsession' on to a chair. After the match Chrono would hit Shadow with the belt, and place him in the 'Dreamscape'. Signature Moves ""End of Time" - Asai DDT "Dial Down" - Spinning Impaler Signature Moves "Past Tense ": A corkscrew scissor kick to the back of the head. Chokehold STO Backbreaker Chokehold Sideslam Backbreaker Leg trap fall forward chokebomb Theatrical Dark Green Mist Spray Double Team Maneuvers Chronologicalculus - Electric Chair + Springboard Rollback Driver Chrono holds opponent up in electric chair position, Yuke uses the ropes to elevate herself and give opponent a springboarded rollback driver The Crimson Clock Out Yuke does a split and punches opponents in the sack, Chrono does a bicycle kick to the jaw Former Finishers - That he very very rarely uses, so much so that he doesn't use them Enigmatic Endgame Corkscrew Neckbreaker "Broken Clock" - Curb Stomp "Star Chaser": Its the Sharpshooter.. Can't describe it anymore than that. "Midnight Carnival":Split Legged Corkscrew Moonsault ---- Nicknames *The Aeon Clock, The Star Chaser, The Lord of Lords, The Sexy Demon, Jack of All Trades Champion Man of Many Themes, Master of Puppets, Egotistical Tyrant, Legendary Champion, Tyrannical Behemoth The God of Time, The God of Fear, Fear Itself, Dream Destroyer, Harvester of Sorrow/Sin, BCM Green Ranger, Best in the (Gaia) World Championships and accomplishments Titles Won: World Championships *Mayhem World Heavyweight Champion (1) (EWA) EWA World Champion (1) (Evolution Wrestling Association) GGWWF World Champion (1) (Go Gaian World Wrestling Federation) EEW World Champion (1) (Extreme Entertainment Wrestling) ICW World Heavyweight Champion (1) (International Championship Wrestling) XCW Undisputed Championship (1) (X-treme Championship Wrestling) WWFG Undisputed Champion (1) (World Wrestling Federation Guild) GWF Invasion World Champion (1) (Gaia Wrestling Federation) GWF Mayhem World Champion (1) Gaia Wrestling Federation) AWF: Aekea Wrestling Federation Champion (1) NGWE World Heavyweight Champion (1) - Current(w/ Snypa) (last) (New Generation Wrestling Entertainment) Asylum World Heavyweight Champion (1) - Current, Last PAW: PAW World Heavyweight Champion (1) (Pro Alumni Wrestling) *EWA Heavyweight Champion (2)- First, Current, Last KWL World Heavyweight Champion (1) - First, Current, Last (Kuro Wrestling League) *LEW World Heavyweight Champion (1) - First, Current, Last (Last Exile Wrestling) *IR World Heavyweight Champion (1) - First, Last (Incendo Revolution) *XV Heavyweight Champion (1) - First, last (EWA) *NWWA World Heavyweight Champion (2) (New World Wrestling Academy) *XSW Champion (1) (Xtreme Society Wrestling) *NWE World Heavyweight Champion (2) (Next Wrestling Entertainment) Dragon Gate of Honor Heavyweight Champion (2) Dragon Gate of Glory World Champion (1) *IEWF Triple Belt Champion (1) (International Extreme Wrestling Federation) *EVW Heavyweight Champion (1) (Extreme Virtual Wrestling) *MME Gravity Plus World Champion (2) (Masked Mayhem Evolution) GWL Universal Champion (1) (Global Wrestling League) *ECW World Heavyweight Champion (2) (Entertainment Class Wrestling) *WEW Champion (3) (World Entertainment Wrestling) *WEW World Heavyweight Champion (2) *ECW Champion (2) *TNA:R World Champion (1) (Total Nonstop Action: Revolution) Singles Championships (Non World Status) EWA Unstoppable Champion (3) *RXW Xtreme Division champion (1) (Revolution Xtreme Wrestling) *STW Champion (1) (Super Tremendous Wrestling ) ICW Extremism Champion (1)(first) ICW Elitism Champion (1)(first) ICW Extreme Champion (1) (last) ICW Anarchy Champion (1)(only) *Evolutia Hardcore champion (1) *Evolutia Multirealm Champion (3) *MME Gravity Zero Champion (5) ICW Television Champion (1)(last) ICW Mid-Atlantic Champion(1)(last) ICW Openweight Champion(1)(last) ICW International Champion (1)(last) *WWF:E European Championship (1) (World Wrestling Federation: Evolution) *WWF:E Intercontinental Championship (2) *WEW Intercontinental Champion (3) *WEW Hardcore Champion (15) *WEW United States Champion (1) *TNA:R X Division Champion (1) Tag Team Championships XCW Tag Team Champion (1) w/ Yuke Clepsydra (Xtreme Championship Wrestling) SEWF Tag Team Championship (1) w/ Chrono Clepsydra (Def. Draze & Kid Omega) (Last, unified with XCW Tag titles) NGWE Tag Team Champion (1) - Current (W/ Damian Le) (last) Asylum World Tag Team Champion (1) w/ The Reject (last) Asylum Tag Team Champion (2) w/ Gravedigger, Eon Darkheart (last) *Evolutia Tag team Champion (2) - Current, (W/ Poetik), Last *Evolutia World Tag Team Champion (2), Last w/ Eon Darkheart, w/ Duke Eclipse *IR World Tag Team Champion (1) w/ Ezekiel (First, Last) *WEW Tag Team Champion (4) w/ RVD, Bret Hart, Kane, Edge *WEW World Tag Team Champion (3) w/ John Morrison, Undertaker, Randy Orton *TNA:R World Tag Team Champion (1) w/ Christian Cage 2005 Unified the XV World Title, and the EWA World Title 2005 Breakout Superstar of the Year (Mayhem) 2005 WEW Commissioner (Raw) 2005 Winner of the Money in the Bank Contract (EWA) 2006 Superstar of the Year (EWA) 2006 Winner of the Money in the Bank Contract (EWA) 2006 Realm Rumble Winner (EWA) 2006 Tag Team of the Year w/ Duke Eclipse (EWA) 2006 WEW Royal Rumble Winner 2006 Super X Cup Tournament Winner (TNA:R) 2006-2007 WEW Smackdown GM 2007 Realm Rumble Winner (EWA) 2007 Owner of the Asylum 2007 Superstar of the Year (Asylum) 2007 Promo of the Year (Asylum) 2007 Feud of the Year w/ Damian Le (Asylum) 2007 Match of the Year w/ Damian Le (Asylum) 2007 Feud of the Year w/ Shadow (Mayhem) 2007 Winner of the Money in the Bank Contract (Asylum) 2007 TNA:R King of the Mountain Winner 2007 Mr. TNA:R 2008 WEW King of the Ring 2008 Inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame 2008 Mr. TNA:R 2008 Became The General Manager of the NGWE 2008 Signed with EEW as a Free Agent 2008 Shut Out Team WWFG at EEW's Anarchy Rulz 2008 PPV 2008 Became an "Un-Official" member of the EEW Faction, known as the Tap-Out Mafia 2008 Best in the Biz: Best Stable - Tap Out Mafia 2008 Best in the Biz: Best Storyline - Tap Out Mafia 2009 Became a member of EEW's Burn Roster after a Contract Signing 2009 Debuted the faction, Team Carnage, became Leader 2009 Renamed the ICW Extreme Championship to the ICW Anarchy Championship during their 1st Birthday Show 2009 Created a 4th brand for EEW known as Banzai 2009 Became the owner of EEW through underhanded tactics 2009 Merged the ICW Anarchy, Openweight, TV, International, Mid-Atlantic titles 2009 Created the BCM Rangers with Snypa 2009 Became an accomplished writer 2009 Best in the Biz Award: Best Stable - Team Carnage 2009 Best in the Biz Award: Best Storyline - EEW Takeover 2010 Best In the Biz Award: Best Match vs Jed (EEW ONS 4) Extreme House of Church match 2010 Best In the Biz Award: Best Storyline - Velocity's Formation (I created Velocity, the rest of the group took it to the next level) 2010 Best in the Biz Award: Best Stable - Velocity 2010 - XCW Best Tag Team w/ Yuke Clepsydra 2010 - PWG Spamfest 2010 Winner 2010 - Gaia King of the Ring winner 2011 - PWG - Biggest Heel Award 2011 - WWE:E - (1/3) Tri Rumble winner 1st WWF:E Grand Slam Champion 2nd TNA:R Triple Crown Champion 3rd WEW Grand Slam Champion Category:Wrestlers